


Schoolbound Surprises

by demonkatgurl17



Series: Harry Potter and the Series of Degrading Events [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Butt Plugs, Cock Slut Harry Potter, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Incest, Impregnation Kink, Incest, M/M, Moresomes, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Trans female Luna Lovegood, post-OotP, pre-HBP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonkatgurl17/pseuds/demonkatgurl17
Summary: Harry's 6th year is off to a rough start.





	Schoolbound Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Guy, guys I don't even knoooooow @_@ First thing I did when I got up this morning was write this, just laid in bed for like 5-6 hours and typed this weird shit. It's...I hadn't *meant* to cram in so many pairings, but it happened. It happened and I'm not sorry because Harry is a bus stop that all the passengers are stopping at and this story should highlight that if anyone is still confused @_@
> 
> And no, Harry has no memory of Remus during the summer, but he still remembers Vernon and Dud's peeps so yeah, he's a randy cunt ready to take on half of Hogwarts.
> 
> 8/23/19 edit: I am adding dates to my fics, no major changes

September 1, 1996

 

If it wasn’t for the massive amount of pillows crammed under his body, keeping his hips levered up in a _very_ mountable position, Harry would have collapsed long ago. His thighs, bent and spread, shook from pleasure. He fisted the sheets and choked back another moan, embarrassed by how needy he still sounded.

Another long, languid tongue flick made him whimper and squirm.

Not that he could really move away from it. Arthur had a firm grasp on his arse, his hands holding Harry’s cheeks apart to give him access to his messy hole. The older man covered it with his mouth and _sucked_ , drawing out more of the cum the twins had spilled deep within Harry as well as a moan so deep it could have come from Harry’s _bones._

Said twins looked up from where they were coiled around each other on the bed, recovering from their turns.

“ _Merlin_ , Dad. Are you going to put the poor thing out of his misery or not? He’s about to shake the bed to pieces.”

Arthur pulled away with a wet _pop_ that made Harry twitch. “Then I fully expect you’ll transfigure it back together. I will mount our darling,” he pet Harry’s thigh soothingly, “when I am _ready_ to.”

He’d been patient while his sons had taken turns to fuck the brunet into the bed, making sure to leave him messy and open for their father to play with. Allowing them to have their fun first might seem magnanimous of him, if not for Arthur’s love of seeing cum dribble from a well-used hole, evidence of a proper breeding. He fully intended to eat Harry out to his heart’s content before he bred the boy full of cum again.

“Well, it won’t be long before Harry has to get ready for the train-”

“-unless you want to give homeschooling a try,” Fred leered, stroking his hardening cock. “Keep him strapped to the bed, learning the many ways to satisfy a cock. A _proper_ education, if you ask me.”

“Certainly better than all this magic rubbish our lot are always going on about.”

Harry made a low _hnghhh_ sound, imagining it.

George reached over to affectionately muss up Harry’s hair. “Greedy slut,” he crooned, smiling, knowing just how much Harry loved the idea of being a permanent fucktoy. “You’re going to break some poor wizard’s heart when he realizes just how insatiable you are.”

“Or make him the happiest wizard on Earth,” Fred said. He leered at his twin. “How’s about you make _me_ the happiest man on Earth?”

“Yeah? And just how would I go about doing that?”

“You could bounce on my cock, for starters.”

“That’s a low bar you set.”

“All the better for you to reach it then.”

George rolled his eyes at Harry before mounting Fred, managing to look very put upon even while sliding down every inch of his brother’s cock. “Happy now?” he drawled, though the effect was ruined by how breathless he was. Already his hips were rocking back and forth, first in small twitches, then in great languid swells that made Fred arch his back and clutch at George’s hips, trying to get deeper without letting his cock withdraw.

“I’m _ecstatic_ ,” Fred groaned.

Arthur watched his sons make love, absently thrusting his tongue in and out of Harry.

They were beautiful together.

To think, it had been just less than two weeks since everything had changed.

It was pure chance that he was the one to discover Harry missing from his bed and went to check with the twins. The warded door had given him pause, spellwork that he tore down without a problem, but once inside, he froze at the sight of the single bed, the nude limbs intertwined, and the stench of sex.

There had been a very long conversation after that and his secrets weren’t the only ones exposed. Harry admitted his love of being dominated and humiliated. And the twins - they admitted their love for each other.

Everyone in that room had a secret sex life, desires most people would deem illicit and or disgusting. It had been George’s idea that none of it should affect their public life. What did it matter, he’d said, what got you off, as long as it made you feel good? They’d made a pact, of sorts: no snitching and they were free to do as they liked amongst themselves. Harry had swayed him to the whole thing by sinking to his knees in front of Arthur, deepthroating him while the twins had watched with avarice, kneeling on either side of Harry to croon filth into his ears like praise.

It had been _quite_ the indulgent morning.

And it had led to more stolen moments.

Harry sneaking Arthur’s hand under his shirt, letting him pinch and pet those scars when Molly left the kitchen for something. Fred and George snogging on the couch as Arthur read a book late at night (or tried to read, as the sight of such easy affection was distracting in a number of ways). Finally bending Harry over a table in the shed, petting his belly while breeding the boy in deep hard thrusts that made Harry beg. Stroking himself while he watched Fred and George take Harry apart while calling him mean, filthy things, fascinated by how the boy ate the abuse up even if Arthur could never bring himself to treat Harry like that. The worst he could manage was holding Harry’s face still as he fed the boy his cock, watching those green eyes stream tears down his face as Arthur had forced him to deepthroat it with _agonizing_ slowness before Arthur had snapped and rutted the boy’s face with everything he had, all while watching the twins take turns fucking each other on the bed.

Not much sleep was had the days leading up to September 1st by any of them.

Arthur didn’t mind. His cock had not been so thoroughly satisfied in years.

But Arthur still had a secret (one he didn’t dare share with anyone) about his sweet daughter Ginny. About how lately, she would take his hand and coax it into her trousers, coax his fingers to dip into her slick folds, riding his hand until someone came into the room. How, when they were alone, she would drop to her knees for him, her eyes big and dark as she took him into her mouth. How he would steal into her room - even after spending time with Harry and the twins - and pound as much cum as he could into her, his sweet little girl begging for Daddy to fuck her harder. It was a terrible terrible risk, he knew; he was virile and she was young and quite unprotected, but it didn’t stop him from making sure that her tight cunt had taken every last drop of cum he had, tilting her hips so that as much of it as possible reached her womb and maybe, just maybe…

But that was another matter.

Arthur gave Harry’s hole one last lick before he knelt up and _slowly_ pressed in, drinking in Harry’s mewls and pleas to go faster, to just _fuck him already_. Arthur smiled. He always loved when they were eager, so desperate and begging to be bred.

He snapped his hips forward to bury the rest of his cock in one go, balls slapping against Harry’s arse lewdly. Arthur loved that sound. He slid out slow, until just tip remained, squeezed impossibly tight by that angry red rim, snapped his hips forward again, this time driving _all_ of it in, hilting out with that delightful sound: _slap!_

“ _Please!_ ”

How could Arthur ignore such a lovely request?

Arthur grasped Harry by the hips, his hands hiding most of the bruises there from previous rough handling - Harry _adored_ them, would often lift his shirt and stare at them when there was no one else in the room, giving Arthur the chance to look his fill of Harry’s stretch marks as well - then he set a brutal pace. He had spent over an hour watching first George, then Fred mount Harry, enjoying Harry’s last morning with them as much as possible.

Even now, in front of them, George was still riding his brother’s cock, crying out so loudly the entire house would have come to investigate had it not been for the silencing charms on the room.

After so much teasing and visual stimulation, Arthur was primed to cum.

His thrust became violent, dragging Harry back to meet his cock, moving faster and faster, Harry crying under him, begging for his cock, until Arthur froze, spilling deep inside Harry. He felt magic swirl around them, heady and ecstatic. He barely registered the twins shouting their own releases, lost as he was to his own pleasure, to the magic thick in the air.

Absently, he ran his hand under Harry. The boy had come untouched into the sheets, had in fact passed out altogether without Arthur noticing. Panting, Arthur rubbed at Harry’s belly, still half-caught in the fantasy of making it swell, round and tight with-

Magic licked at his fingertips, emanating from Harry- no, from _within_ Harry. It teased at the edge of Arthur’s awareness, familiar…

Realization hit him with the concussive force of a Bombarda.

Arthur was virile. Harry was fertile. And that surge of magic, that had been-

“ _Merlin,_ that was intense,” Fred said. “Alright. Time to start getting ready,” he slapped playfully at George’s flank, then at Harry’s face, causing him to stir from the blackout his orgasm had brought on. “The natives will be running about soon enough.”

George dismounted with a wet sound that made Arthur’s cock twitch inside Harry, inside the boy that he had just-

“C’mon, Dad. I think that was enough of a sendoff for our darling slut.” George coaxed him into pulling out and started tossing clothes at his father while Arthur still knelt on the bed, staring at the cum dripping out of Harry’s gaping hole. Seeing what had his father so transfixed, George bent over, pushing as much of it back into Harry as he could (Harry helped by pressing back against George’s fingers, ever the slut, even when exhausted). “Too bad there isn’t a way to keep this inside him.”

“Now there’s a thought,” Fred breathed watching his brother finger Harry while he tried to put his socks on without looking away (they ended up backwards). “Imagine him riding the train back to Hogwarts, arse full of cum.”

“There’s a spell for that,” Arthur heard himself say. He was torn between horror and elation at what he’d done because he knew without a doubt that Harry was-

Fred and George looked at each other, their faces bright with matching eager grins.

 

 

 

 

 

Harry squirmed where he lay on the luggage rack in the Slytherin compartment.

No one saw him, hidden away under his invisibility cloak as he was, though for a brief moment Draco’s eyes seemed to flick upwards in his direction. It wasn’t just that the rack was uncomfortable, its metal bars digging into the bruised skin of his hip.

It was the _plug_.

As he’d lain on the twins’ bed, panting and dizzy from Arthur fucking his brains out (whatever had been left after the twins had finished with him), Arthur had taught the twins a new spell, using Harry as a guinea pig of sorts. It was a spell designed to keep in all the cum the three had worked so hard to give him, and it did that through the creation of a plug. Magically conjured, it allowed nothing to escape. It also had the side effect of keeping Harry’s hole open and ready for another fucking.

Harry had all but begged Arthur to teach him as well, avidly memorizing the incantation and miming the wand movement until he was sure he had it down (it might prove useful in the future, he had reckoned).

Spying on Draco had been a spurt of the moment decision - an opportunity to hear information from the git himself was too good to pass up - but now, Harry lay invisible in an uncomfortable luggage rack, waiting for the train to stop.

With a magical plug in his arse.

Eventually, the train slowed, shuddering to a stop, and the compartment emptied, leaving Harry alone with Draco.

In hindsight, he probably should have seen the spell coming.

Now frozen on the floor, Harry cursed the fat plug. When he’d scrambled his way into the luggage rack, it had rubbed against that delicious spot within him, making his leg kick out at the unexpected spark of pleasure, leaving his foot visible just long enough for Draco to have noticed.

“Didn’t your mother ever tell you it’s rude to spy on people, Potter? Oh wait…” Draco smirked.

Harry could only glare up at him.

Draco flicked the cloak away, revealing the rest of Harry’s body. He paused, frowning down at something Harry couldn’t see. He crouched down beside Harry, rucked up his shirt to his nips to reveal the bruises Draco had glimpsed at his hips. As well as Harry’s stretch marks.

Draco whistled low. He reached out to stroke a large scar that arched from Harry’s navel and wrapped around his side, trailing lower to finger wonderingly at the purple marks on Harry’s hips, the bruising nearly on full display thanks to Harry’s low-slung trousers and it was obvious that fingers had made them.

He laughed. “Perfect Potter, full of dirty little secrets…” Draco looked up at him, smirked at the defiance blazing in Harry’s eyes. “Saint Potter, Gryffindor Golden Boy. I wonder what everyone would think if they saw you now, if they saw _these_ -” he caressed Harry’s belly, squeezed a tender hip.

Harry would have spat at him if he could.

“I’ve always wanted to knock you down a peg. Maybe I should do that now, while you’re here, _powerless_ to stop me, _powerless_ like you made _my_ _father_ ,” Draco whispered venomously, eyes filled with hate. He levitated Harry, turned him to lay on his front, ending the spell abruptly so that Harry dropped to the floor and bashed his nose on the floor, his glasses breaking with a telltale _crunch_.

The pain Harry could deal with, he’d had worst from Dudley. It was the helplessness that made Harry panic, his fear intensifying when Draco spelled his clothing away, leaving him nude on the floor, letting Draco see-

“Oh now that is just too _perfect!_ ” Draco crowed.

Harry’s arse cheeks were spread apart, letting Draco get an eyeful of the giant red plug his rim was wrapped around.

Harry flushed with humiliation. Draco could destroy him with this, could spread all kinds of nasty rumors about him and they would be _true_. It was one thing for Harry’s lovers to know such damning things, but if the whole _school_ were to know, if his dirty secrets were splashed across the Daily Prophet... He could see it now - Harry Potter: Savior or Slut? More on page 2.

Fingers prodded at the plug, stroked the rim stretched wide around it. “Never would have expected something like this from a Gryffindor. From a Knockturn Alley whore, yes…”

Draco continued to play with it, using the convenient loop on its bulbous crown to push and pull, watching Harry’s rim grasp at it, played with it over and over, sometimes pulling it far out enough to stretch his rim wide painfully wide, sometimes pushing it nearly all the way into Harry’s hole. Harry listened to the lewd sounds it made, squishing all the cum inside deeper.

Draco’s breathing came faster, shaky.

The git was _enjoying_ this.

And…so was Harry.

His breath hitched and, to Harry’s horror, he realized that he was aroused. The spell held his body immobile, but it still allowed the body to function: it let his chest move enough to breathe and, _apparently,_ let his cock swell. If it wasn’t for the immobilization spell, Harry would be arching his back to drive the plug deeper, would be groaning in his throat at the throb of his cock.

He hated Draco even more in that moment for making him feel like this. It was becoming hard to think past the desire clawing through him, needing to be filled. He willed Draco to just _do_ something. He couldn’t stand the tease much longer.

Apparently, neither could Draco.

With a rustle of robes, Draco straddled him. The plug was yanked free.

“You better hope whoever prepared you did a good job, Scarhead.” And then, _finally_ , the familiar stretch of a cock, driving in fast and hard to the hilt. “Fuck, _how_ are you still so _tight?_ ” he groaned, pulling back slowly, letting Harry feel every inch of him, then he did it again and again and again. There was no tenderness in Draco’s fucking. Just the same roll of his hips, fast and hard in, slowly pulling out.

It was punishing.

Harry _hated_ it, hated how turned on he was by it.

He _ached_ to move, whether away or to ride that cock, he didn’t know, but the pace was driving him mad. It wasn’t fast enough to get him off and, at this rate, it wouldn’t get Draco off either. Harry might be here on the floor for hours, getting reamed open by his school rival. He was pissed that he’d let it happen and even more pissed off for _liking_ it.

Thankfully, patience didn’t seem to be one of Draco’s virtues.

Eventually, Draco succumbed to his own needs and let go, driving in and out, rough and fast, digging his fingers deep into Harry’s already bruised hips to give himself more leverage to ride Harry’s arse.

If Harry hadn’t already been stretched and wet with cum to slick Draco’s way, he’d have been torn apart under the onslaught.

 _That_ was the thought that sent Harry over the edge, coming hard and untouched as Draco unleashed as much hate and vengeance as he could through his cock. Draco laughed as Harry clenched around him, the unholy _tightness_ triggering his own release.

Harry was barely aware of much at all through the haze of his orgasm, still drifting when Draco pulled out and used Harry’s hair to wipe his dick clean.

“There, now you’re a proper slut, covered in your masters cum,” he laughed. “A pity father’s in Azkaban. He’d cum on the floor and make you lap up every drop like the mongrel cunt you are.”

Laughing, he left Harry frozen in a pool of cum, nude, his nose sluggishly bleeding.

 

 

 

 

 

The cum was starting to dry on his skin, making him itch.

Harry heard movement somewhere further down in the train. He couldn’t yell or move so he waited and waited, listening to what sounded like luggage being collected.

The door slid open.

“Now _this_ is a fine sight.”

Filch, Harry realized.

He would have chosen anyone else in the school to find him. _Literally_ , anyone else because Filch was a fucking _squib_ who couldn’t undo the immobilization spell.

 _Fuck_ , Harry thought.

As it turned out, that was Filch’s thought as well.

The old man bent down, eyed the mess of Harry’s gaping hole, still slick with cum. “Had a righ’ time of it, did you? Filthy cunts, every one of you so damn eager for cock…you’d all be better behaved with the _old_ punishments in place. Back then, we’d chain you to the dungeon walls, fuck you so hard you’d _scream,_ only no one would hear, no one would come to save you…”

He shoved a finger in, crooking it just so, making sparks dance in front of Harry’s eyes. “We’d have the occasional queer one, kids who flaunted the rules just to get punished. Is that what you are?” He added another finger, driving them in and out so fast Harry could hardly breathe, that spot lighting up as Filch fingerfucked him lightning fast. “Is that what you are? A dir’y little troublemaker in need of a good dicking? Fuck the trouble righ’ ou’ of you, I would.”

Three fingers now, still moving blindingly fast within Harry, and Harry could only lie there and take it, panting in need, his cock swollen and leaking once more.

The fingers left him and then Filch was on him, sliding his cock in where his fingers had been, pounding down into Harry just as fast, making Harry want to scream because Filch was _huge_ , spearing Harry wide open, fucking him so _good_ -

Filch cursed at him, slapped at the back of his head, slapped at the tight arse wrapped around his cock. “Let’s see you run around now!” he growled, losing himself in the boy’s velvet heat. Good boys didn’t end up covered in cum, good boys didn’t have gaping arses that invited anyone in to use it. This wasn’t a _good boy_ , so Filch didn’t spare any mercy, doing his best to rape some sense into the needy cunt. Whores didn’t learn, he knew, not unless you fucked them open and _made_ them listen. _This_ cunt would listen. This cunt was going to take everything Filch had-

With a roar, Filch came, hips still driving in, slicking the hole anew.

He didn’t linger.

His cock was still dribbling cum when he pulled free and tucked himself away. Hurriedly, he gathered up the luggage in the compartment and shut the door. Maybe a night on the train would give the whore some perspective.

 

 

 

 

 

Harry heard the compartment door slide open again, but by then he was lost to need.

Filch had fucked him hard - violently, even - and it had felt so _good_ , only…only Filch had finished and Harry _hadn’t_. Harry had been left on the floor, aching to be filled, aching to _cum_ , and with no way to do either, trapped in his body, trapped in his mind, on the verge of going _mad_.

“Finite Incantatem!”

At last, Harry could move.

He managed to get to all fours, looked up, found Luna watching him placidly, as if she was used to finding Harry covered in blood and cum. “Hello Harry.”

Harry whined.

He didn’t know what to do. Everything was fuzzy, the only thing that pressed to the front of his mind was that he needed to _cum_ , but no one was here to fuck him, no one to spear him wide open and take him the rest of the way apart.

Harry widened his knees, lowered his chest to the floor, leaving his hips high, needing something he couldn’t find the brain cells to voice. He quivered, hips rocking back and forth, fucking himself on a cock that wasn’t there.

“Oh,” was all Luna said, as though Harry had explained everything. She walked around and got behind him, tried to hold his hips still. “I think I can help you. If you want?”

Harry nodded frantically, rocking faster. He needed something, something more-

“Hmm…I don’t think fingers are going to do it. But this might…”

Harry didn’t understand, not until he heard the rustle of robes and felt- _yes!_ Long, hard, unmistakably a _cock!_ Harry’s brain went deliciously blank as Luna fucked him. Her pace was steady, perfect, rolling her hips at the end of every thrust, getting faster, then-

She reached around to grasp his cock.

Harry came hard, blacking out.

 

 

 

 

 

When he came to, he was still lying on the floor of the compartment, but now he was clean and dressed, his nose healed, glasses fixed.

Luna sat cross-legged next to him, watching him as if he was the most enthralling thing she’d ever seen. Harry had seen her stare at a tree with the same intensity, so he didn’t take it to heart.

“What happened?”

“Well, I think someone left you in subspace without finishing you off. That was very rude of them.”

Subspace?

“So you… you…” Memories came back, jumbling together. Malfoy playing with the plug in his ass, replacing it with his cock. Filch raping him, Harry loving it, high with need. Luna, kneeling behind him to finally finish him off. “How did you…?”

“Well I was born a girl,” she stated. “Only my body didn’t match. My mum understood and tried to help me. She made potions to change my boy body into a girl body, but they didn’t work all the way. My genitals stayed the same. She was working on a potion to finish the change, but something went wrong and…she died. I’ve been like this ever since.”

Harry sat up slowly, trying to digest that. “So…you’re a girl, but you’re… _not_ a girl?”

“I’m a girl, mostly. My mind is female and most of my body is too, from what my mum managed to change with her experiments. But my genitals still don’t match the rest of me. So I have a cock instead of a pussy,” Luna said matter-of-factly. She stared off at the wall, humming under her breath.

Luna _had_ fucked him. Harry _hadn’t_ imagined it, though it blew his mind that it really had been _her._ “Um, thank you. For helping me. And for telling me.” He was sure she didn’t open up to a lot of people. He felt…honored.

Luna smiled at him. “What are friends for? Shall we go now?”

Harry returned the smile. Bracing himself for pain, he was surprised when he stood up, not an ache on him, not even where he’d expected it. “Wow, your healing work is amazing. It’s like nothing happened at all.”

Which was oddly…disappointing? He’d been violently jumped by two men, used like a whore by them, and had nothing to show for it (well, besides the memory of how great it had felt, even if he detested who the cocks belonged to). Harry had enjoyed his time with the Weasleys, but he was used to degradation - he loved just being a hole. How was he going to last eight months in Hogwarts, the weight of the wizarding world once more on his shoulders, without his new, favorite stress relief? Not even Quidditch compared to it.

“Thank you.” Luna turned her attention back to him. “You looked pretty worn out afterwards, especially down there. I’ve never seen so much cum before. You must have a lot of stamina to take so many cocks at once.”

“I just really love cock.” The words were out of his mouth without thought, he was so relaxed with her, but as soon as he’d said it, he flushed with embarrassment. Why had possessed him to say that?

Luna nodded solemnly. “That explains a lot. Just be sure to stretch yourself regularly. It can be hard to do a healing spell when you can’t see what you’re doing.”

She led the way out of the train, Harry quietly reeling in her wake. How was she so calm and accepting?

“How did you figure that out?”

“I don’t have a pussy so Dad has to fuck me anally.”

“Oh. Alright then.” Harry could do calm and accepting too.

**Author's Note:**

> So that happened. If the stuff with Luna offends anyone, I do apologize, no harm meant, just wanted some variety up in this castle. 
> 
> Comments and criticisms welcome. Find my dusty ass at collared-fantasies.tumblr.com .


End file.
